Not Long Gone
by kenziestar
Summary: Cats late for work, she isn't answering Kara's calls and no one had heard from her. Find out what happens inside. ONESHOT.


_**A one shot I was trying to make a story out of but that's not happening right now.**_

 _ **But enjoy this cute little thing.**_

 _ **I do not own a thing.**_

"Morning Kara." Wynn says as I step off the elevator.

"Morning Wynn. How was your weekend?" I ask heading to our work area.

"It was okay, I binge watched The Blacklist."

"That show that just killed one of it's main characters?"

"Yeah, Netflix has all the episodes."

"How is it? Alex has been wanting us to watch it together." I say putting my stuff down on top of my desk.

"You'll start thinking every unmarked white van is a transport van for some type of secret organization." He says sitting down at his own desk across from mine.

"It's that good?"

"Oh yeah." He says and I look towards Cats private elevator expecting her to walk out but she doesn't.

"That's strange."

"How is the show being that good be strange?" Wynn asks as he spins his chair around to look at me.

"Not that. I have my walk from the elevator and getting my things situated timed so that when I finish Ms. Grant is getting off the elevator. I can't even hear her coming up. She doesn't have anything scheduled for this morning." I say as I look through Cats schedule.

"Maybe she had a sleepover last night."

"No, Carter was at home this weekend with a cold, and she wouldn't have someone over if he was home let alone home with a cold. Something is wrong." I say picking up my phone and calling her cell phone, getting the voicemail I hang up and call her second phone, still no answer. "She's not answering either one of her phones."

"Call Carter see if she left for work or if she's still in bed. Maybe she's just taking a break." He says so I dial the number still talking to Wynn.

"Wynn think about it okay, it, you have worked for Ms. Grant for seven years, how many times has she simply taken a break? I had to practically force her out of the office when she won the award- Carter hey buddy, is your mom still home?"

"No she left before my dad came to get me this morning. Why is there something wrong?"

"No. No nothing's wrong, I'll talk to you later." I say hanging up. "Carter says she left before his dad came to get him this morning. I'm calling the it in."

"Kara don't you have to wait like two days before reporting someone as missing?"

"Kara would, but Supergirl wouldn't. I'll be back, I'll do a search of the city, if someone took her they couldn't have gotten out of the city yet. Can you like set something up so if someone that looks like Ms. Grant is seen on any cameras in National City or on social media you will get an alert?"

"Already on it." Wynn says looking at his computer screen.

"Thanks. If James comes up tell him to see if Clarke can keep an eye out in Metropolis."

"Got it."

"Hey Kara whats up?" Alex says picking the phone up on the second ring.

"I need you to put a trace on Cats phones."

"Why what's going on?"

"She isn't in the office yet and Carter said she left before he did, and she isn't answering my calls."

"Maybe she's taking a break or something."

"When has Cat Grant simply taken a break? Think about it Alex, the woman owns the number one media outlet in National City."

"What if she is trying something new?"

"Alex this is Cat Grant we are talking about. The woman wouldn't leave the office on Thanksgiving, so I know she wouldn't just decided to go on a vacation and leave Carter by himself at the apartment. Something is wrong I know it. Alex please just put the trace out on her phones." I plead with Alex as I go to Cats apartment.

"You have a point, I'll put a trace out on both of her phones and a BOLO in with the police here and Metropolis." Alex says and I can hear the typing of keys in the background. "But if it comes back and she's just at breakfast with someone you owe me." Alex says hanging up just as I reach Cat's building, knowing that Carter is already at with his, I let myself in using the key Cat gave me.

"Cat!" I call out as I walk in.

I hear something so faint that no human would have heard coming from the side of the room. As I walk towards it I see a small camera sitting behind some of the pictures on the shelf. I get it and click through the recent pictures taken. There is one of me coming in. And the one of Carter and his dad coming in and leaving.

"Oh Rao." The next picture on the film is one of Cat being dragged out of the apartment by two men. Astras' men to be exact.

"What's up Kara?" Alex answers as she answers her com.

"Astra has Cat."

"How do you know that?"

"It doesn't matter how I know. Just get a team out to Fort Ross. I'm headed there now. And, Alex, bring the kryptonite guns.

"Kara you know what could happen if you got hit with one of them."

"Then don't aim at me." I say before hanging up and landing in front of the base.

"It took you long enough." Astra says mockingly as she hovers in front of me.

"Where is she Astra?"

"You care you so much for this human. Why?"

"I won't ask you again. Where is she?"

"If I didn't know better I'd say you loved her, or maybe you are in love with her." Before I can stop myself, I have shot Astra in the chest with my heat vision.

"Well know I'm convinced. When should I expect a wedding invitation?" Astra asks and she is too distracted to notice Alex creeping up behind her. She is struck with the kryptonite gun before she has the chance to say anything else.

Once I am sure she is firmly in custody, I scan Fort Ross for Cat, finding her in the combustion chambers I quickly fly to her.

"Cat? Wake up. You're safe now. Cat. Cat?" I scan her body and notice that her breathing is shallow. Too shallow.

I pick her up bridal style and rush her to the DEO base hospital.

"What's going on?" Dr. Rain asks.

"I don't know for sure but I think it might be the gas that is used to power Fort Ross. It's a gas only found on krypton." I tell Dr. Rain.

"I want to try something. Can you move her to the sunbed?" Rain says after hooking Cat up to the monitors.

"How is the sunbed going to help her?" I question but still do as I am told.

"I just want to see if it will work." Dr. Rain says and we stand back for a few moments waiting. For what I'm not sure. But then I notice it. Cats stats are slowly rising.

"There." Dr. Rain says smiling confidently

"How did you know that would work? Why is that working?"

"You spent 13 years getting used to the gases on krypton so it didn't have the same negative effects on you as they did on someone who hadn't. The gases react in a way that a human body isn't compatible with so it shuts down. But when the gases react with the energy from the sun it's makes it more compatible. "

"So, is Cat going to be okay?" I ask watching as Cats breathing returns to normal.

"I honestly don't know. We have never dealt with something like this. We will just have to wait until she wakes up."

"And how long will that be?"

"I'm not sure. Since we don't know exactly how much gas she has in her system. We'll keep watch on her." Dr. Rain says but I shake my head.

"I'll stay with her I'll stay with her through anything. Besides, she'll want to know what happened as soon as she wakes up. And if she wakes up with superpowers and I'm not here then you'll wish I was."

"Okay." Is all she says as she walks out the door. I pull up a chair and sit at Cats bedside.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You mean the most to me Cat. I'll be right by your side until I know there is absolutely nothing wrong with you." I say to her hoping she can hear me as I take her hand in mine, rubbing my thumb across the back of it. I tentatively place a kiss on the back of it before laying my head on the bed next to her hip, feeling the heat radiating off of Cats body.

I don't know how long I was asleep or even when I fell asleep, but I am awaken by someone running their hand through my head.

"Cat, you're okay!" I say happily as take her in my arm's without a second thought.

"I think I'm more than "okay" Kara. I can smell the coffee on the second floor and I can see your supergirl suit under your clothes. I can hear the guard that is snoring in the break room. Among other things I'd rather not hear, but at least I have you to teach me how to control all of these new things. You did say you'd stay with me through anything."

"You heard me say that? But you were unconscious."

"I would know your voice in the midst of a thousand other voices Kara." Cat says and I can't help the warmth that spreads across my face as she places her hand on my cheek.

"I'm glad nothing bad happened to you."

"I'm sure as long as there is breath in your body nothing and no one will ever harm me." Cat says making my face even hotter and I look away.. "Kara?" Cat says and the tone she uses makes me look back up

"Yes Cat?"

"Is what Astra said true?"

"What part?" I ask back to make sure she is asking what I think she is.

"That you love me." She says and it's so soft and small, something Cat's voice has never been, and it makes me smile.

"Yea. Yea that's true." I say and she meets my eyes with the brightest smile I have ever seen.


End file.
